Of superheroes and supervillains
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Everybody knows what happened in Central City when the particle accelerator explode, but nobody knew how many it affected. Marco Newgate was trying to win the affection of Portgas D. Ace when the accident happened and now they got superpowers... but there is much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Marco was walking in the streets in a calm way, not caring that he was somewhat late for the meeting he had at his father's company. Some of his brothers might be there, he was sure, but he didn't like running and woke up late today. He was passing in front of a coffee shop when his phone rang.

"Hello yoi?" asked him.

"You are really late this time, stupid bird. Come here quickly, even Tatch have been here for half an hour" said Izo, a little bit angry. The blond just rolled his eyes and watched his watch… yes, he was pretty late. "Haven't you heard, get your ass here now!"

"Calm down, I'm not that far away. If I run I would be there before those old farts tried to snatch the company away from us again yoi" with this, the man hanged and prepared himself to run. He had been doing so for a few second when he collided with someone that was getting out of the coffee shop with several cups of hot coffee. The collision caused that both males were showered with the hot liquid.

"Watch where you are walking, idiot!" shouted the freckled boy, looking at the spilled coffee. Now he was going to have to pay for that and he wasn't rich. In fact, he had very limited recourses… well, limited by his grandfather and the little thing he won in the work. "Great, now I would have to explain to my boss that I was hit by a man that looked like a walking pineapple and threw all the things…"

"Hey, don't worry" said Marco, taking a few hundredths out of his wallet and giving them to the boy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. See you" he ran away. The other stood up and felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Sabo"

"Hey, Ace" he heard the blond. "Are you doing well at job? It's like the fifth you have this year and it won't be funny if they fired you again"

"No, don't worry, not's gonna happen"

"Then, do you remember to come home at six o'clock today, no? Dragon is making everything ready for our family night and… you remember what he and ji-chan thinks about following the few traditions the family has, Firefist"

"Like anarchy? Or others? Don't worry, I have everything under control. Bye, Dragon Claw" with this Portgas D. Ace walked right inside the shop again to pay for the damages and continue working. "Some days I wonder why the clan gave up using their method of fighting to win money, that would be great for me"

-Some time later-

"You see? Everything was okay" said the oldest adopted son of Edward Newgate, owner of the Moby Dick enterprises. Marco Newgate, as everyone known him, was very happy with himself after making some of those stuck up members of the Directory look like fools. At his side Tatch, one of his brothers, started laughing like a fool.

"Yeah, the looks on their faces when you said showed the statistics and the methods they were foolishly trying to use to steal the company, that was brilliant, bro" the chef, because that was what he studied, patted him on the back. "You know, maybe that's the reason Pops wanted you to take over the company when he retires"

"Not something that is going to happen soon, Tatchy-boy" talked Whitebeard from behind, ruffling his hair. "I'm still as good as ever."

"No doubts, Pops" smiled the pineapple head. "Now, if you excuse me, I want a coffee. See you later at home yoi"

"Did you see that?" said Vista, rubbing his mustache with his hand. "I think Marco finally found something that caught his attention"

"Or maybe someone" complemented Izo and curiously followed his blond brother to a coffee shop near the building. He entered and watched the birdie, as all in the family called him, trying to chat with a certain, and pretty hostile, freckled employee that seemed a little older than the others. "He needs classes about how to pick up men"

"You say that again" commented Tatch, sitting by his side with Namur, that followed too. "I can teach him if he just come out with me more…"

"Picking up boys is not like picking up girls, stupid" said the crossdresser, frowning at his brother. "You need a completely different technique. It's much like a job for me"

"As you say, little bro" they focused on Marco again only to see the raven getting out of the shop, apparently his shift was over. Then the blond talked to another employee, who was more than willing to speak with him. The girl even flirted a bit, but the other was not interested. He turned around and went to sit with his brother. "You knew we were here?"

"It was impossible for you not to yoi" answered the pineapple.

"Then, what did that chick said?"

"Nothing really. Apparently her coworker's name is Portgas D. Ace and I got here on a bad night. Apparently he requested to have a shorter shift tonight because of some family reunion or something of the sort yoi"

"Portgas D. Ace. Hum?" said Namur, taking out his laptop. "I can use some of our company's softwares to track him down and investigate him if you want"

"No, that's way too creepy yoi" answered Marco.

-At the D. household-

There were all of them. Monkey D. Garp was forcefully taking a break from his job to be with his family, while Monkey D. Dragon put away all the anarchic tendencies not to anger his father. Monkey D. Luffy was hugging Portgas D. Ace and Sabo while Trafalgar D. Water Law observed a little bit annoyed, being a D. being the only reason he was there and not with his grandfather Sengoku.

"Can we begin? I still have to go home and I don't want to be out late" said the doctor, holding his favorite weapon, his beloved nodachi.

"Why do you care if it's late? You can kill most if not all the bad guys in this city of you want" said Ace, finally getting himself free of his brother. Garp made a sound and all of them quiet down before he opened a hidden door. They went down the stairs to a really big old looking construction with a lot of kinds of weapons. Law kept his nodachi while the others get themselves into position. The surgeon walked towards Sabo, who was holding a large metal pole and bowed one to the other.

"Since the beginning the Ds wanted to be free from all. Conventions, society… that didn't mean anything to our beloved clan" begin talking Dragon in front of his oldest adopted son. "They were the nightmare of all kings and rulers, the best of fighters and a lot more… killers. They brought down civilizations! Now we, their descendants, maintain the tradition teaching our youngsters the fighting style, the Will of D. Ready? Now, fight!" Ace attacked with metal bars in each hand, which Dragon blocked with his own. Sabo blocked Law's sword and Luffy threw a punch that the old Marine blocked…

-Back at the cafe-

"So… what's next in our agenda yoi?" asked Marco after a session of questioning.

"We didn't have anything until next week, when the Particle accelerator is going to be activated in Central City" said Izo, clapping his hands. "It's going to be awesome and I have taken a look to Harrison Well's staff. There is a sexy looking man in there that I'm willing to meet"

"Stop there, little bro" said Namur, showing the others the screen of his laptop. "The cutie you have your eyes on is called Ronnie Raymond and he is getting married really soon"

"He is not married yet, he can change his opinion… and if I get to know him I will make sure he does" the geisha looking man licked his lips.

"Izo, you are such a home wrecker"

"As I already said, he is not married yet" smiled Izo. "But enough of my future conquers, what about Marco's hottie friend"

"Hey, yoi, I said nothing of searching his personal data in the web"

"Got it!" said Namur, showing them the screen. "Portgas D. Ace, son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge, a couple that died twenty years ago, murdered nobody knows why… he was adopted by some relatives, Monkey D. Garp and his son Monkey D. Dragon. He has two brothers, Sabo and Monkey D. Luffy… hum, this is great"

"What?"

"Apparently that guy is such an anarchist… like some of his family members. He loses jobs on a regular basis because of his tendency to disrespect authority"

"Well, that's not that bad, the only authority we have ever respected is Pops yoi"

"Yes"

-The following week-

"For the last time, no" said Ace to his blond stalker. He was late for the train ride that will take all of his family plus Law to Central City, to protest in front of STAR Labs. Marco decided it was enough humiliation for the day and he was late too for the ride that will take his family there too. Then he saw the ticket Ace had in his hand.

"Are you going to see the particle accelerator yoi? Because my father's company inverted a lot in that invention and I could help you to get front rows to…"

"I'm going to protest in front of that hellish machine that will bring disaster to the human beings. Now if you excuse me" he went away with his head high up. Marco sighed and went to the building where the helicopters were waiting for him. When he reached the port there was Tatch and Izo, the first with a girl.

"Marco, this is Bonney, my date for today and… seems that your plan didn't work" said the cook, grinning. "What happened? Acey boy wasn't interested in science?"

"Worse, he is going to the protest in front of the labs yoi"

"Tough luck, birdie" said Izo before laughing. "Now get into the helicopter, we are the last ones"

The Whitebeard family reunited near the installations of STAR labs to wait for the night. When it came, Marco search through the windows to see if his freckled boyfriend prospect had come. Outside the whole Ds were there, two not really amused by being there, two very concentrated in the cause and two who had no idea what they were doing.

"Explain to me again why I have to accompany you here, Dragon-ya" said Law, crossing his arms. He had to give his adoptive grandfather a shitty explanation to be able to be there and was not looking forward to come back home.

"Because we enjoy every kind of anarchy" answered the man lifting his sign. Law sighed, telling himself to enjoy the chaos while it lasted, because once he got home he will be trapped behind a desk in his cardiology consult. Not that he didn't enjoy his work or wasn't good at that, because he was, but… he got bored easily. He looked around him and saw a group of punks that were there too. He knew that redhead.

"So you came here for the science, Eustass-ya?" he greeted the man, who stared back at him. "I know you sent your curriculum to this place after we finished college. Was it that bad for the prodigy engineer to be rejected in this big project?"

"As it was for the prodigy doctor to be rejected in the best hospitals in the city, Trafalagar" answered the redhead. The raven pouted. "Well, we are even. Let's see the fireworks and other people get the glory we will never have before thanks to some people I was reduced to fixing motors and you to listen to some sick persons wailing about imaginary hearth diseases"

"If we can have some alcohol while we do that, I will be happy" said the D and was soon given a glass of whisky by Killer. "Then cheers"

"Cheers"

-Inside the labs-

"I have to say this, doctor Wells, this surely is a huge achievement" said Edward before the scientist walked into the Cortex to start the machine. Marco sighed and saw Tatch flirting with more girls while Bonney ate like a caveman and a rejected Izo was weeping near Namur. He spent a few minutes alone before the alarm went off. He ran towards his family and was lucky enough to sent some of his brothers to the helicopters when the place started being evacuated, but he stayed behind to find his father with Jozu, Rakuyo and Namur. They found Whitebeard, but in that moment the particle accelerator exploded and they were caught in the explosion.

Outside the labs, people was running away… except for some of them. Law was desperately trying to get to his family (he considered them as such despite their irritating personalities) and Kid followed him with his friends, not really thinking what they were doing. For his part, Dragon was trying to find a way out for his sons and father, but the people was so scared that it was getting difficult.

"Where can we go away?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know, Lu!" answered Ace.

"Mugiwara-ya!" called Law, finally finding them thanks to the straw hat the teen always wore. In that moment there was a flash of light and they were hit by some kind of energy. Kid, who was just behind the doctor, was hit seconds later…

The result of the accident with the particle accelerator was a lot of people hurt or killed. The immediate victims were translated to the hospitals until they were stable. Izo and his brothers took turns to ne near their father or their brother's bed, but they were still in a coma after the month passed… just like the girl Tatch brought.

"It's my fault, she wouldn't have been like that if I didn't invite her" he said, guilty.

"It's not your fault, Tatch" he tried to calm him down. "You couldn't predict this, just like we couldn't predict that Pops was going to get hurt this way. The only thing we can do for now is be by his side and prevent those old fools from taking over the company"

"I don't know how are we going to do that without Marco"

"We need to resist" stated Vista, coming for his shift. "They are strong, they will recover"

"Of course" said the youngest one, taking a watch out of his pocket. "An let's talk about something else, like… do you know Marco's sweetheart id in this hospital too? Apparently he was hit by the explosion too and is in a coma"

"Might be destiny"

"Yeah"

While the brothers talked, a glasses wearing Marine was sitting near his only grandson's bed, apologizing to a ghost for not taking good care of him. He knew that Law needed more time with his biological family, because for some reason they understand him more than he did, but the doctor should have told him that he was going to do something like that.

Unknown to him, there was another couple unconscious in that hospital that he knew well, along with some of their subordinates… Donquixote Doflamingo, the man that killed his adoptive son, and Crocodile.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruta was sleeping on the couch, having stayed all night looking after his father and brothers. Now he was in Marco's room, tired. It has been a year after the Particle Accelerator's accident and they haven't woken up. Things were getting bad at the company, with all those man saying how incapable they were of running it without Pops and Marco. He was so deep asleep that he didn't heard the groan Marco made when he woke up.

"Did you see the plate of the truck that ran over me, Haruta yoi?" asked the blond, sitting on his bed. The tiny man woke up immediately.

"Marco! You are awake!" he yelled happily. "Doctor! My brother is awake!" soon there was a lot of chaos outside the room, before some doctors entered with medical equipment and a recorder. They soon proceed to check him up, making him confused.

"What's happening yoi?"

"Mr. Newgate, could you heard me well?" the blond nodded. "I'm doctor Hills, from Starling City's hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I was at the party for the Particle Accelerator's activation and… there was so much noise yoi…"

"Mr Newgate, you had an accident… in fact, several people did. The activation was a complete disaster, it blew a hole in the city. You have been in a coma ever since"

"Oh, God" said Marco, searching for Haruta. "What happened with my family yoi?"

"Everybody is alive" answered the brunette, taking a seat next to him. "But Pops, Namur, Jozu and Rakuyo are in a coma. You are the first one that woke up. It's like a miracle after so much time…"

"So much time? What are you talking about, yoi? How much was I asleep?"

"A year" the poor blond nearly felt right into a coma again. The doctors continue asking him questions and making test to check his health, but the only thing he was able to think about was how he failed to protect all of his family. Then there was a knock on the door from a nurse that came to inform that another of the victims was awake. He sent a few of his assistants to see the other lucky guy.

"What the hell…" was the only thing Portgas D. Ace could think about when he woke up, a pain pounding on his head. He opened his eyes and saw the hospital. Silently as he could, he took off the medical equipment from his arms and quickly went to search his family. The first one he found was Sabo, lying unconscious on a bed. "Hey, Sabo, wake up" no answer. "Come on, man, this isn't funny"

"Mr. Portgas?" asked a nurse, recognizing him. She walked right towards him. "Glad to see you doing so well after you year long coma, but I'm afraid you have to come back to your room"

"What's happening? And my family?"

"They are all in the same state, unfortunately" the girl answered. "Now, if you would go back, the doctor would want to make you some exams and…"

"I want to see them"

"You will as soon as we make sure you are okay, now go" they went away. After a lot of exams, he was left alone in his room. Soon a man came in, holding a black bag. He started to talk about how the life insurance of his family didn't cover this kind of eventuality and that they were going to be disconnected when he lost his shit and had to be restrained before he killed the man. During that, he felt some kind of heat on his fingers. He was left alone in the dark room again.

"Remember, Ace, how do you escape from a situation like this? Come on, the ancestors left some technique that…" suddenly his wrists caught on fire and the restrains were turned into dust. "Well, not exactly the same, but not bad"

Ace went out and located each member of his family's room. Then he found a window and went out to find some things… he went back with two trays of meat he found in a nearby house and went into his brother's rooms, putting the things well into the smelling range of the two youngsters. In Luffy's case the effect was immediate.

"Meat!" the teen screamed and woke up, doing exactly the older of the ASL trio thought he would. Sabo's reaction was not as happy, but he started eating the meat as soon as he could. Ace smiled and went to check on Dragon's room, it seems that his son's cry shook him awake too. Ace went out again and brought back a chocolate bar and donuts, putting them in both Garp's and Law's room, right under Sengoku's nose. The oldest D started to eat right away, but the younger sniffled for some minutes.

"It's that chocolate what I'm smelling?" asked the surgeon half asleep. Sengoku woke that moment to hug his adopted grandson and call the doctors. Law was a little bit angry, being a doctor himself he can say that he was alright. Finally, he asked for his old friend Eustass and Sengoku answered that there were some victims that haven't woken up yet.

"Don't worry, he will surely be alright" assured him the old Marine, taking off his glasses to whip off the tears. "But… you have to know something. A lot of people was injured in the accident, including… Doflamingo, Crocodile and their gangs"

"Great news, Sengoku-ya" laughed the brunette, chewing the chocolate bar he was just handed. "It was about time something bad happened to those people" Sengoku looked a little bit surprised, after all the young man had seen Doffy a few times when he was younger and Rocinante was still alive. "What, do you think I was going to feel pity for them because he was kind to me when I was ten? His so called kindness ended up when that day when I was thirteen"

"Well…"

"All the person with the D are strange? Don´t worry, I´m the most normal of the whole bunch"

"Yeah, the most…" Sengoku looked at the crystal door and saw some other people running around. He went outside to ask what was happening and came back smiling. "It seems that you have nothing to worry about, both your family and your friend are okay. Mister Eustass has just woken up a few minutes ago"

"Thank god" mumbled Law and reassumed his eating. He felt like if he was able to eat all the chocolate in the city, a feat that previously he thought could only be achieved by the other people in his clan.

-Some time later-

Ace returned to work in the coffee shop like if nothing happened, forgetting that his wrists caught in fire a few days before. He entered the shop and found Marco busy there, typing on his computer furiously. In their father´s absence a woman called Isabel Roschev tried to take over the company, being barely stopped by his brothers, but her ambitions came to an end when Marco woke up and took over the company until Edward was fine. A few months after that, the big man was totally recovered, but that harpy was still causing them troubles, now as Queen Consolidate´s CEO.

"What are you doing there?" asked the freckled man, looking curiously at his former stalker´s job.

"It´s some work, for my family´s company yoi" said the blond, sighing and closing the laptop before rubbing his ached eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a new vision of life now that I woke up from that coma" he looked at the papers in the other´s tale and frowned when he saw the name in there. "Isabel Roschev? You better be careful with her"

"You sound as if you know her yoi"

"Not personally, but I have heard about her before… or her reputation about ruining the companies she bought… and more" it was clearly a lie, he knew her because she was an assassin. The Ds always kept track of the most dangerous assassins. Should they entered to their territory they were dispatched immediately. But that Roschev girl and her adoptive father were not the same. It wasn´t as if they were scared, not even the Mirakuru could match the Will of D, but it was better not to attrackt attention.

"Then, do you know what is she planning? Because I don´t think it´s anything good yoi"

"The hell if I know" he said before retiring and grabbing his phone to make an urgent call home. "Sabo? What do you know about the Miakuru? What could happen if there was an army of men using it?"

"Nothing bad, each D can with a thousand of them" answered his brother, twisting his pole. "Why? Are you afraid of those genetically manipulated puppets?"

"No, but… it´s not only the clan we are talking about" he looked around. "It´s the whole city, they are going to die if we didn´t…"

"The local super team is already working on that, I can tell" answered the scared blond. "And I could tell you that if they put a foot into our territory they will be death"

"I know"

"Then why are you so worried? You sound like Lu"

"Maybe Lu is right about that… anyway, bye" he hanged and went back to his work, absently serving some coffee. By the end of the day, he was busy trying to forget what the blond had told him, but somehow it was impossible.

"By the way, do you want to… go on a date with me yoi?"

"Hum… movies seems fine"

"Okay"

"And you have to buy everything I want to eat"

"Okay yoi"

-At the D household-

"Did you tell that poor soul in despair what he was getting into before agreeing to a date with you under those conditions, Portgas-ya?" asked Law, dodging a blade and attacking with his nodachi. Ace shook his head and threw his dagger at the brunette, that just smirked before getting out of the way. "Well… poor thing"

"His family has a company, he could afford that"

"With your appetite, you are going to sent them to bankrupt" joked Sabo, ending his sparing with Luffy and getting to the fridge. "Someone wants juice?"

"Yes…" suddenly something caught the freckled man´s attention. "What the hell is that sound"

They went outside only to find Garp and Dragon fighting in the front with at least ten soldiers each. They wore a strange outfit, black with a two toned mask. Then more came from the sides and the younger ones joined the fight. Suddenly Ace was cut by a sword… but he didn´t bleed or anything, just turned into fire and reformed without a scratch. He was so confused that didn´t noticed more coming his way. Luffy, however, did and sent a punch, even if his arms weren´t long enough to reach the goal… until they stretched like rubber.

"Awesome!" yelled the brat before laughing and continue fighting… receiving a few of his own punches thanks to his poorly controlled habilities.

"Wow" said Sabo when he twisted the swords of the soldiers with his fingers. H turned around only to find Luffy in problems… until the soldier was hit by a lightning and Garp demolished a wall with a punch. Law was seriously wondering if he hadn´t gotten crazy.

"What the… Room!" he yelled, as the word appeared in his mind. He cut the soldier´s head and saw the body still alive. Then he smiled, it was not practical in combat but at least will come in handy in his profession.

"I need to find Marco" said Ace, worried, but Dragon stopped him and shook his head.

"This abilities… are not advantages, for now" he said. "They threaten us and everyone around us… they even could make us unable to use our fighting stile"

"You are right, son" said Garp, which surprise them all. "Pack everything, we are going to our ancestral land, Raftel, for some special training"

"Raftel have been empty for years, how are we going to find instruction in that place, Garp-ya?" asked Law, worried for his grandfather.

"Don´t underestimate the secrets the ancestors left for us. Do as you are told"

-In the Moby Dick Corporation-

"Are you alright yoi?" asked Marco, reuniting with his family after saving Tatch from those lunatics with super strength. They were scared and sweaty, but fine.

"Yes, boy, everybody is okay" answered the father soothing his oldest. "Is anyone hurt? Curriel has basic knowledge of medicine and could threat you if you are."

"No, but… I feel sick" said Namur, sheltering in a corner. His brother ran to his aid, trying to make what was possible for him to easy the other´s pain. "It hurts, Pops. It´s like my skin is on fire"

"Marco was hurt when we escaped from those men" pointed Tatch.

"What are you talking about, yoi? I have no injury, look" Marco raised his trousers were a cut was made by the sword. It was true, the skin was completely unscratched. "He didn´t touch my leg, don´t worry"

"But I saw…" begin the chef. Then something burst into the room and Marco was thrown by the force of the explosion through the window. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he realized that he wasn´t falling. In midair, he looked at himself using one of the windows as a mirror. He was a big blue bird now. He opened his mouth to scream, only to realize that he couldn´t speak, only make a bird like noise. He snapped out of it and went to help his family, moving his wings much like the birds he has seen, only to find that they had everything under control… but something strange was happening.

"What the hell yoi?" he asked when his body finally returned to it´s original form.

"No idea" answered Izo, getting up.

-After the invasion finished-

"Do we really have to go to Raftel now?" asked Ace, putting on his jacket, something he despised, just because it was cold. "I had a…"

"It´s necessary" said Garp, shutting him up. Quickly all of them got into the boat that will ferry them to the hidden island. Ace looked back once and sighed. He didn´t know what he could do now or to explain that he didn´t have a choice.

"Well… it´s not a big deal or like it was going to work" he tried to convince himself. "After all… rich and spoiled kids always are bound to be more scared of my bad manners than all the others together."


	3. Chapter 3

A year passed and Marco didn´t see Ace again… until one day he was passing in front of a gift shop and saw that the employer was none other than the raven boy. Now he had a new tattoo of his name in the arm and a orange cowboy hat. He got inside and picked up the most expensive thing he could see. It was a teddy bear with a huge hearth that said happy birthday, he would give it to Izo on his birthday.

"Hello yoi" he said putting the bear in the counter. The freckled man lifted his head and smiled when he saw the blond. He grabbed the thing he had in his hands, said the price and received the cash before they uttered another word.

"Hello" finally answered Ace. "Sorry I didn´t get to our dinner date, there was some… family business that I need to take care of"

"Family business?"

"They were nothing serious, really, it was just… a surprise trip my father and grandfather planned to our homeland. It´s pretty… by our standarts, but the clime is very picky and the places to camp crappy. Well, it´s suppose to teach us some kind of lesson"

"Your homeland yoi? Aren´t you from here?"

"Yes, but my ancestors no. They came from some island in the middle of nowhere… not that I´m complaining, but it wasn´t the kind of place every person wanted to be in his vacation" told Ace, checking that there wasn´t any client waiting for his services.

"Well, your family history is very interesting and all, but…"

"Liar, it´s not interesting. The interesting details are reserved for those with the D. in their names" said the fire user in a flirty way. After learning in Raftel to control his powers, he discovered a lot about them. His experiments in combat with the combination of brutal force or weapon and fire made him an even more efficient killer.

"Oh, and can I hear them yoi?"

"Of course not, but I can tell you other interesting things about myself if you offer me another dinner in a restaurant with delicious food" Ace licked his lips. Yes, Ds need a lot of food to keep up with their extra speed metabolism.

"Consider it done yoi" answered Marco, sure of having done the best deal in his life. "Today after work?"

"I don´t know, do you have enough in you wallet to pay for me? Because I warn you, I eat a lot, and not exactly the cheapest things. I´m addicted to meat"

"I´m not scared, I have like fourteen brothers back at home, and don´t make me start about the orphanage the my family has, those kids are family too. I don´t think you can do anything they haven´t done before"

"The I´ve seen everything attitude, I like it" smiled Ace, like if he was accepting some kind of bet. "Let´s see how it goes, Marco Newgate"

"You didn´t forgot my name, yoi"

"Of course not"

-A year and a half later-

"So there is actually a being in the world that can stand you, you attitude and your mouth, no, Portgas-ya?" said Law with a shit eating grin that made Ace want to prepare him a fire sandwich. The older D didn´t stop grinning until a very flammable bow staff passed flying through the space where his head was before. Trafalgar attacked again with his nodachi and managed to send Ace right into the floor with a tut. "You are worried about something?"

"Yes, well… I think Marco is planning to propose…"

"Propose? Propose like in having serious relationship or propose as in… oh, dear" the silver eyed man smiled in a wicked way and sat down with his legs crossed. This was a golden opportunity. "And you think it´s too soon? Look, Portgas-ya, you two have been dating for over a year, that´s not excuse for…"

"It´s not that" said Ace, looking to the floor.

"Then what? You don´t know if you really love…"

"Can you stop that!" the fire used finally let everything out. "Jesus, for a cardiologist you don´t know anything about the hearth, Law" cols grey eyes stared at him and made him cower. He didn´t want to be the next rat that served as Trafalgar´s practice for using his powers. "Okay, the thing is that I´m worried about the reaction Ji-san and Dragon will have to me marrying someone outside the clan and…"

"Oh, the traditional fight for the bride with a crazy D, now I understand" smiled Law. "I´m eager to see that, maybe I should have everything ready to make an urgent operation… or an autopsy if the rich boy can´t take it"

"You know, I used to be surprised by you never having a boyfriend before, but I finally solved the mystery, you are far too creepy for one"

"Me? Creepy? And I had boyfriends, you know!"

"One night stands, Law. Besides that you are always on your own."

"I… I… I don´t need anything else from them!"

"Not even human contact?"

"Mind your own business!" screamed Law and left. He had work to do, after all, in a new hospital. General medicine wasn´t exactly his specialty, but was the only thing he can get after disappearing to go to Raftel. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed someone walking in the opposite direction until they collided. The D lifted his head prepared to yell at the idiot when he noticed it was Eustass Kid. They stared at each other in amazement for a moment.

"Eustass-ya? It´s that really you?" asked the dark haired man.

"Apparently this is you, Trafalgar. How are you? Still stuck in the hole like I am?" asked the redhead, that was wearing a mono from the garage he worked in. Cleaning cars and changing oil wasn´t exactly the future he expected when he graduated in the first place in his class at mechanical engineering. But on the bright side, it appears that he wasn´t the only genius that didn´t have a chance.

"Lower, I´m afraid of, but I will get out of it…"

"Me too…" silence for a moment before both of them started to laugh. "Who are we kidding? We will stay stuck in this hole for the rest of our lives!"

"Then screw the world!" Trafalgar got up and dusted his clothes. Kid did the same and picked up the parts he let fall. "Do you want to come with me to a bar after my turn at the hospital? We can talk about our respective holes with some alcohol and… maybe something else will happen?"

"I will be there"

-That day later-

Ace and Marco went out, happy that they were together. Earlier that day the blond showed the ring to his family, with Izo squealing like a little girl. The rest of them encourage him, eager to have a new little brother. After the dinner the couple went to the mansion where he finally asked the question in front of his family… only for the other to make an unsure face.

"I… love you and want to say yes, but… there is a tradition on my family that can be a little bit…" Ace tried to explain. He sighed when noticed that it wasn´t clear to them. "My family is made of fighters since centuries ago and we have never admitted into it a candidate that didn´t fit for the job. So for my father or grandfather to accept this engagement, even if I say yes, you need to fight with one of them and… survive"

"Well, it doesn´t seem that bad, I can deal with that yoi" said Marco very sure. After all he was trained since he was young in martial arts.

"You don´t know what you are talking about"

"I do, really I have some experience in fights" promised the blond. "And if you don´t believe me, why don´t you show me your family´s fighting style? I can ease your worried showing you how good am I in martial arts"

"You asked for it" answered Ace. Izo gave him new training clothes and both of them got into a ring the Newgate family had to train. The raven took his position, striking without the other noticing and introducing him to the floor. "I told you we were tough"

"Tough, not terrible yoi. Okay, let´s go again" the blond lifted and was immediately sent to the floor again, courtesy of Ace´s right hook. In the end of the night, he had a bunch of bruises that not even his healing abilities could cure at fast speed and a bruised ego, but happy because Ace said yes to his proposition. Now the only thing he has to do was win that stupid match against a user of the Will of D.

"Just forget strength and move to the tactics" tried to help Tatch. "Ace was far too fast for you to catch him, but you can evade him…"

"I know yoi!"

-A week later-

"You are distracted" Dragon stated the obvious while he spared with Ace, his bow staff hitting the fire user straight in the head. He can sense his mind in other things. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you? Remember what happened the last time…"

"It´s nothing, really" answered the younger. He got down from the arena and grabbed his towel from his backpack… only for a little box to fell out of it and land on the floor. Dragon got out of the fighting place and grabbed the thing, opening it and finding an engagement ring. "I… errrrr… I can explain."

"Apparently there is no need" the anarchist put the box back in it´s place. "I can tell your answer was yes. Is he ready for the match against me?"

"Can we… not to make this match for once? I mean, many didn´t survived in the past and I would like my fiancé to make it alive to the altar"

"Sorry, but no. We need to make sure he is worth of you" now Ace was terrified, those words meant that Dragon was going to use all of his tricks to scare the blond away, as if it was some kind of crazy proof. And maybe he would invite Garp into the planning.

"He is more than worthy, I am sure"

"Then there is no problem"

"Of course it is! There have been deaths in that ritual and…!"

"Ace, there is nothing to be worried about, this is not ancient times… and if you have paid more attention, yon to the history class you would know that only those that are not sincere died in this ritual" Dragon smiled. "Don´t worry, he is going to be alright"

"I hope so…" the younger raven retires and walked through the streets heading towards the manor. When he passed in front of a bar he looked inside and found Trafalgar drinking and laughing with a big redhead in a dirty mono. It was by no means an elegant bar, but at least he should have used something better for a date. "Wait… is Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mr. one night stand, on a date with someone?" he thought better and got inside. "Maybe he is just flirting before going to bed with him."

"I don´t think so" said a masked person by his side. "That doctor and the captain have been in there for an hour and have been seen each other for quite some time for being a one night stand"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Killer, nice to meet you"

"Portgas D. Ace" they shook hands and returned their eyes to the scene. "So… you said that Law and that redhead there have been seeing each other for some time?"

"A week to be exact" answered the blond. "I think we have seen each other be… I remember now! He was the one that talked to the Captain the day Star Labs exploded! Kid said that they were old classmates, I think in college…"

"College? That guy is a doctor?"

"No, he is an engineer, but he shared some classes with medical students in the first years. Apparently they knew each other from there… and because they were both gifted students in their own ways" Ace took a look again at his cousin and the pale dude, laughing with each other. He has to say, he has never seen Law so happy before, not since what happened to Rocinante. He looked at the clock… shit, he was late.

"I have to go, but… tell me if something happens between those two, here is my phone number" and he went away, running towards his boyfriend. Inside the local, Law and Kid were having fun with each other. They haven´t been this good since a lot of time ago, when they were successful and at the top of the world.

"Hey, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? I know a good place" said Kid.

"Are you asking me out, Eustass-ya?" answered Law in a flirtatious way.

"NO! Of course not, I… well, yes but… do you want to get out or not?"

"I will love to, thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

After a sound beating, Marco got the okay from Dragon to marry Ace. He had to say, his muscles were sored for the fight, but it was worth it. What was really bad was the jokes Tatch made after he was defeated by the older man. The wedding was amazing and Trafalgar used that opportunity for introducing his new boyfriend. Sengoku wasn´t happy about that, but he didn´t say anything. Both men were happy, like in a dream come true. But in the end Ace was happy when the congrats were over and they could finally go away on honeymoon.

"This is so much better, you and me alone" said the D.

"And it´s going to be even better" smiled Marco, hugging him.

-Years later-

"Come on, Alice, wakey wakey" said Ace, waking up his five years old daughter. The little girl was born, the medics said, thanks to some kind of after effect from the accident of Star Labs. The child opened her eyes, rubbing them before looking at her clock.

"Mommy, it´s six in the morning and I don´t have classes today, it´s Saturday yoi" she answered, ready to go back to sleep, but her mother lifted her and put her to her feet. She grumbled, walking to her closet and pulling out her least favorite outfit, the training clothes. She enjoyed fighting, she really did, but with her mother´s insistence of doing it all days and specially in no school days… no kid wanted that.

"Sorry, baby" apologized Ace. "We could have done it later, but daddy has this important dinner with rich people and we have to prepare ourselves. Have you chosen a, outfit yet?"

"No, I´m not going" she crossed her arms and sat on the floor in a stubborn way. "I don´t like grown ups parties"

"You have to, Alice" said the older D., even if he thought the same. "Look, I will help you to get out earlier if you do good in training today, okay? I will even make up an excuse for you" there was a knock on the door and he turned around. "Stay there, I will answer this." He opened the door only to find one of the servants with a card. "Yes?"

"Master, Mister Marshall is here" Ace narrowed his eyes. Marshall D. Teach was the relative he disliked the most, some kind of distant cousin of the kind you want to keep at… distance. Specially with his daughter. And he was not the only one, all the clan did. He was a weakling and a traitorous filth they unofficially expelled from the clan. He was surprised to see that the Whitebeard family adopted him when they kicked him our, but Marco didn´t believed him when he said he was dangerous.

"I will be there in a moment" he answered. It was a surprise when Teach didn´t recognized him, but it has been years and the Ds were not the brainey kind of genius. "Whatever you do, don´t leave the room, Alice"

"Why?"

"Just do as I said" and he left. The man greeted him with that fake smile. His holes made him a little nervous, but he managed to control himself. After some minutes of talking, the guy left, happy about having outsmarted the Newgate family and soon have all their money. The freckled man haven´t even closed his door when his phone rang. It was his brother.

"Sabo? What´s up?" he asked. After knowing that Teach worked in the company, in an important place, he asked his blond sibling to investigate the man. The blue hatted youngster did that with pleasure, helped by Dragon and Garp, who disliked Teach too.

"Ace, this is urgent, we have to move" he said serious.

"What did he do?"

"Do you know Lafitte, that corrupted lawyer? Well, he managed to change the Will of Edward Newgate to declare himself heir if the old man dies" Sabo stopped for a minute to wait for his brother to shook his stupor. "Don´t worry, I put Koala to work. You know that my wife is the best private investigator… but we need time. And that´s exactly what we don´t have."

"What now?"

"Teach hired some killer from Nanda Parvat… you know, Ras al Ghul´s minions" a cry was heard in the other side of the phone and the blond rushed to pick up his daughter. "Sorry about that, Sabrina felt."

"Don´t worry, but… why hiring assassins? He can do it himself"

"It´s Teach we are talking about. The guy is as dangerous as a baby´s doll" he chuckled a bit. "I think even Janos can handle him" Janos was Luffy´s one year old child, him being married with the gorgeous mafia boss Boa Hancock. "But those guys not, they are big leagues… at least for the cops in your city"

"Okay, don´t worry, I will take care of it. Just let me plan things right, I still have to do some things in the house for the…"

"Ace, you don´t have time either" informed Sabo, putting his daughter down. "The time of the assassination is placed for tonight, in that party" Ace´s mouth dropped to the floor. "Look, I will assist you as much as I can, but you have to let me in, with our weapons and costumes"

"That´s not going to be a problem"

"And… they are going to stop like that, the old man is going to need around the clock protection for some time…" the man stopped and grabbed something from the floor. "Just look at this, Trafalgar is going to get married. And here I thought that was never going to happen… apparently he is finally over what happened to Rocinante all those years ago"

"Well, have you asked for his help in this?"

"No, he is so busy… trapped in a nightmare that was supposed to be a dream. Damn, I visited him last week and saw him buried in archives of patients with the flu or something imaginary… I really pitied him"

"It´s all Doflamingo´s fault" the blond said with hatred in his eyes. "Sometimes I can´t even begin to think that a man like him shares blood with someone like Donquixote "Corazon" Rocinante. It was such a pity he woke up. But well, they said that it happens even in the best families. Just look at Teach…"

"Yeah, I have told Law a hundredth of times to get out of the country, that way he wouldn´t be in that pink feathered donkey´s clutched anymore" said Ace. "Back to business, do you really have a plan? Because Oyayi is too sweet to be killed by an ambitious idiot… and his sons too clever not to notice it smelled like rat"

"That´s why he paid for… well, all the Newgate family excluding you and Alice"

"Son of a bitch!" cursed the freckled man, then covered his mouth. It would do no good to be heard by his daughter. "Sorry. I have to go now. See you later?"

"Yeah" he hanged and the fire user went to his little girl´s room. He woke her up again and took her to the training section of the house, something Marco added to the design of their manor after his partner´s insistence on having one. They positioned themselves and Alice started copying her mother´s movements to warm up.

"Offf!" she said when she fall for the fifth time. "I don´t know how you can do this, mommy, I can´t!"

"You only need training, Alice" said the older D, showing her the movement again.

"Why do we do this anyway? I´m not going to use it anyway yoi!" yelled the child, sitting on the ground. Ace looked at her and patted her head.

"You will know how this is going to be useful when you don´t even think" he smiled. The child and him continued when there was a knock on the door. She looked at him when Sabrina entered accompanied by one of the workers. "I thought you will be lonely in the party, so when uncle Sabo said he and auntie Koala would be busy until tonight she would be the perfect excuse for you to leave the party early and have fun…"

"Thanks, mommy!"

"Thanks, uncle!" chipped in the blond girl.

"Only if you do good in the training"

"Hai!" both girls started to put more effort in the training. Ace smiled, picking up Sabrina was the perfect excuse for Sabo being there too. He just hoped everybody buy it.

-In the Arrow lair-

"You really have to go that party? You know that you are not a rich kid anymore" said Felicity when she saw her friend preparing for what she called the most boring millionaire party of the year. "And the Newgate family doesn´t organize your kind of parties"

"I promised Thea. Roy is busy and it´s the least I could do after… well, all that happened" Oliver sighed. "Just that we have to be grateful that she still owns Merlin International or we would be broke and fight crime impossible"

"Great" she said, grabbing his tie to help her boyfriend. "She expects you soon and… there is something you should know" Oliver looked at the computer´s expert for some seconds. "I´ve been monitoring the movements of the Assassins Clan… they have been paid to get rid of the Big Man in person… tonight at the party"

"So… you don´t want me to go because I would become Arrow again"

"Yes! And it was a moral fight between me and another me! Because Edward Newgate is such a nice person! Do you know he has a big house for orphans and he threat them like his own children? He doesn´t deserve to die! And if you go and…"

"Felicity, just this one, Arrow will appear again to save this last person… but then it´s all to Roy" Oliver put on a watch on his wrist and walked away to meet his sister. After a quick call, Digg accorded to take the green costume to the party. Thea, who have Mr Newgate in high esteem, said that she would help him too. They arrived at the party with all the other guests and were quickly approached by Marco, who happily greet them.

"Oliver! Long time no see yoi"

"Marco Newgate… I heard that you finally tied the knot. Who is the lucky one?" asked Oliver, doing his best to smile at this man and not tell him the danger he was in.

"That would be Ace" he called for his husband, who had their little girl in his arms. It was pretty early and she was already bored. Alice blinked at the siblings, then reached for Thea, but retreated her hands after her mother send her a look. "What´s the matter yoi?"

"Mommy, can I go play now? I´ve greeted all guests yoi" she said. The freckled man smiled at them before leaving with the little one in his arms.

"Sorry, her cousin paid a visit earlier today and… well, she is tired" he blond searched the area and finally saw Teach, chatting with some people. He called for the black haired man to introduce him to the guests. Oliver looked straight at his eyes and knew that he was the responsible of the attempt on Whitebeard´s life.

"Are you having a good night, Mr. Queen?" his greedy eyes landed on Thea, what made Oliver´s blood boil. "Zehahahaha, I do"

"Yes, I am" answered Oliver before Marco left to accompany his family to the rooms section. Once they came back, Ace followed him with the eyes until they saw each other front to front in the banquet´s table. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"I do" the freckled man said in a low voice. He handed Arrow a cup of champagne. "The Clan of Assassins, when they attack don´t interfere, everything is sorted"

"Sorted? No matter what protection you hired, they are nothing compared to…"

"But there is nothing in this world that can do something against the Will" answered the clack haired man, drinking some of his liquor. "Don´t take it personal, this has nothing to do with your skills as a warrior… it´s just that in this things we have hundredths of years of experience. We can handle this" before Oliver could say something he was called by a waiter, saying something about is brother being here. "If you excuse me, I have to go"

"What a strange man"

-In the door-

Sabo was waiting there with a big pack. He opened it and handed a black ninja like attire. He handed it to his big brother before pulling the same kind of clothe for himself. Both of them dressed up, putting masks over their faces. Sabo put a bow staff in his back while Ace strapped a dagger to his waist. They nodded to each other and dashed towards the party. When they reached the room where the guests were, the lights were out and the assassins have entered, reading their daggers for the Newgate family´s hearths.

"My favorite part" muttered Ace.

"Yeah" answered his sibling and they both attacked. In a blur of black, they entered the room and terminated the group. The lights went on and, when Teach prepared for his moment of shinning, they found out the bodies of the killers on the ground, lying dead. Ace and Sabo ran out of the room before it happened and quickly took out the evidence before incinerating it with the older brother´s powers.

"Let´s get inside again" suggested the blond. When they entered the freckled D immediately searched for his husband, relieved that the crisis have been averted. Oliver was speechless, what kind of being could with the assassins?

"Are you okay yoi?" asked Marco.

"Yes, and you?"

"Okay"

-The next day-

"We have company" was the greeting Arrow got from his former sidekick when he entered the lair to get Felicity. There, before his own eyes, was Nissa. But she was not her usual proud and sure self. The woman was worried to the core for something.

"I know you were at the party last night" she said. He raised his eyebrow, why was she so worried about a single job gone wrong? "Tell me everything"

"Well…" after he finished, she exhaled, then looked at Thea. "Have Merlin ever tell you our mites?"

"Once or twice, why?"

"Because we are dealing with something that until some days ago was only a mith from ancient times…" she sighed again. "Some days ago a stranger arrived to Nanda Parvat, demanding to see our leader. We would have attacked him, but he had some sort of power that didn´t allowed us to"

"A metahuman?" asked Arrow. "This one?" he showed a picture of Teach. "Marshall Teach is the guilty then. I will call the Flash, so they can prepare the prison for…"

"No prison can stop him, Oliver" said Nissa. "He is a D… Marshall D. Teach"

"A D? Malcom told me about them once" said Thea, remembering the history. "Weren´t they some kind of demon clan of assassins that feed on the chaos that they created? I can´t believe that, he wouldn´t have hired you if…"

"Obviously with time their strength got down, so the last survivors of the clan are not killers anymore but… this one, weak, managed to handle all Nanda Parvat, so I didn´t want to risk anything. If there were some stronger ones…" she shuddered. "We need to find them… all of them"

"And I know where to start searching" said Oliver. "With Ace Portgas"


	5. Chapter 5

Ace was wandering through the streets, when a motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. He made a quick move and threw the biker out of it. He smiled at himself when he noticed the wannabe kidnapper was no one but Oliver Queen. The freckled man got down and talked to him before getting away.

"Next time, when you want to talk to me, just invite me a drink in your sister´s club. I will answer your questions then… or better, come to my cousins wedding this weekend, with your friends. All of my family will be there, including dear cousin Teach…"

"Teach is your cousin?"

"Yeah… something like that" Ace shook his head. "For more information come to the wedding, bring a nice present" while he was leaving, the fire user picked up his phone. "Sabo? Yes, I told him exactly what you told me. Do you really think that inviting him to Trafalgar´s wedding is a good idea? Okay, it´s just that… you know who will probably show up. Yes, I know that the Flash managed to lock down nearly all his band… Fine, but I still think we should handle this ourselves, bye"

"Shit" Oliver got up and went to the bar. There, for the amazement of Nyssa and Thea, he revealed what the freckled man told him.

"This can´t be real… a banished D sent us to get some of his clan? He should have known we couldn´t with them!" complained the heiress of evil.

"And Portgas D. Ace was the one… or one of the two attackers that took care of your men" completed Roy. "I think we should go to the wedding… and call some reinforcements. You know, in case they aren´t exactly normal"

"You are completely insane, that place could be full of Ds!"

"That´s exactly why we have to come"

-The day of the wedding-

"Thanks for inviting me!" cheered Barry before he left running at a regular speed to the banquet table. The others shook their head in distaste, that wasn't the way to behave in a wedding. Oliver noticed Marco chatting with some of his brothers in one corner while Ace was talking to a blond man. They approached quickly.

"Mister Queen" saluted Portgas D. Ace. "Let me introduce you my brother Sabo" the blond nodded and Nyssa frowned. "Don´t worry, assassin, we are not here to kill someone"

"I thought Ds don´t need an excuse to cause havoc and they enjoy it, mister Portgas"

"Indeed, but not here" his eyes darted towards Trafalgar, who was happier than they have ever seen him before. "Law needs some peace… even if it is strange for a D."

"So that´s your cousin… how many people did he kill?"

"None, he is a doctor… and a great sadist when he wants to be. Believe me when I say that I would not like to have him as an enemy" Ace walked away from them with Sabo. The blond gave a much more educated farewell:

"So long, mister Queen, hope we can make more bushiness later"

"What business?" suddenly Diggs called and told them that there were two metahumans trying to break into the party and they will be surprised to listen to their names. The Flash and Arrow changed, only to find Donquixote Doflamingo and Crocodile there, now it was clear why the Ds invited them to the party, they didn´t want to reveal themselves to Teach now, so they needed extra security.

"I hate those guys!" yelled Barry before a fit of sand entered to his mouth. He spat the grains and continued running.

"Me too" Oliver, Nyssa and Roy were using some special arrows to counterattack Doflamingo´s strings, but that was not doing a great work. "How did you defeat their underlings?!"

"I have no idea" said Flash. "They had some serious accidents while fighting me…"

-Inside the ball room-

"It´s really a good idea? I mean, Luffy sent his nakama to help the flash against the peons" said Ace, taking another glass of champagne.

"That´s why there is always a plan B. Oy, Luffy!" called the blond. Their little brother came rushing towards them, his mouth full of food. The kid was happy, his wife was congratulating Trafalgar in another side and he get to eat all he wanted. "You know, there is a surprise for you, it should be in the garage tunnel"

"A surprise?! I love surprises! What is it?"

"It won´t be a surprise if I tell you. Go before it escapes" Luffy was gone in a blink. "Law! Someone you know is here to congratulate you in your wedding day"

"I can´t believe the nerve of that man" the medic disappeared too, leaving nothing but a cold aura in his way.

"Good thinking"

"Someone of us have to have it"

-In the tunnel-

"We lost them" said a tired Crocodile. Doflamingo was equally tired, so they didn´t see the pair of Ds coming towards them, fist and sword on hands. When they finally noticed, Law´s nodachi nearly chopped the pink feathered menace´s head and the fist of Mugiwara went through the sand man´s body.

"Congratulations for your wedding, Law, fufufufu. It´s a pity my dear brother is not here today. Roci would be so proud…"

"Don´t even talk about him"

"Wow, you are the Mugiwara brat that ruined some of my business!"

"Torao, do we really need to take care of them? I want more food"

"Apparently there is no other choice, Mugiwara-ya. Let´s fight!"

-One hour later-

"Sorry I´m late, I just have to change after an idiot cousin dirty my clothes" apologized Law and with his presence the ceremony begin. A marriage for the D clan was something serious, after all they were very conscious about the strength and the need to produce strong offspring. In fact, the wedding was not programmed for so soon, but it was pushed to that day because Trafalgar was expecting a baby. "I do"

"I do" answered Kid. The boys kissed and everybody cheered. In the first dance of the couple, the redhead talked to his ear "I nearly have enough for us to move to another country, to begin again with the baby"

"Did you steal the money?" asked Law.

"Well, yes, there was no way I can win that amount" the pale man was a little bit nervous. "What? You don´t like it?"

"I love it, but the reality is that we have more than enough. I have my own savings for a new life, Doflamingo free and everything"

"Did you steal it?"

"Of course I did" Law placed one of his hands in his abdomen. "For this little one I´m capable of everything, besides a little theft is child´s play for me, I have survived from that since Cora-san´s dead… just because Sengoku oji-sama didn´t really have much money"

"I get it"

-In the outside-

"Those damn bastards" cursed them Nyssa.

"But at least we got this two out of the streets, which is huge progress" said the Flash, putting the two mafia lords in special handcuffs for metahumans. "At least we didn´t have to fight them by ourselves, they can be very powerful, just look at what they did to that tunnel"

"Well, Teach has to be very stupid not to think this was made by a relative of his"

"Haven´t you seen the guy, Nyssa?" asked Oliver. "He is the most stupid thing in the face of earth"


	6. Chapter 6

"Teach is still trying? He should know there is no use" said Ace, talking to Sabo in a cafeteria. Both brothers reunited very often after presenting Oyayi the evidence of Teach´s tries to steal the company from them. At first the Newgate family was reluctant to believe that the boy they house since they found him lost on the streets was trying to do that, but after reviewing Koala´s investigation there was no doubt. He was expelled from the company and all that he did was undone. The man tried to apologize, but they didn´t listen.

"He is just trying to recover what he thinks is his. Marshall just can´t tell who hit him" Sabo looked at his coffee with amusement. "And he is not the only one, as the ones sitting on that table show" Nyssa lowered her head, she couldn´t believe that she was found out. But then again, both of them were Ds. "Apparently our little distractors don´t trust us a bit, specially since they think that we are metahumans."

"You know everything, no? Well, we are" the black haired man heated his drink, looking over his shoulder at the couple that was seemingly on a date, but was really watching them. "Metahuman Ds should be of weariness"

"Besides that, how is Alice? Does she do strange things?"

"Now that you mention it, yes" said Ace after a moment of thinking. "She lit in fire the other night before dinner. I was about to apologize when Marco did it first. We have a family talk and… well, I was not the only metahuman. By the way, I met Namur too. He was very glad that his brother´s spouse wasn´t repulsed by his appearance. And I answered if there was something to be disgusted about…"

"Good answer. Apart from that, Teach´s powers are worrying me. They could be a huge help for a weakling like him… absorbing everything… and the others he made part of his group, like Jesus Burgess… that man was famous for killing his rivals in the ring in a fight…"

"He couldn´t win against Teach, how could he win against us?"

"Don´t you dare to underestimate that guy, Ace" said a serious blond. "Remember that like you, he is a D by blood and…"

"Sabo, you are way stronger than him and a D by your own right. Being one by blood doesn´t really matters in this clan, if you are weak it´s over."

"I´m not doubting that, but… underestimating him is still a mistake" Sabo put his hand on his brother´s shoulder. "Don´t do it or you are going to end up bad. And by bad I mean really bad, as in captured by that Akainu man that wants to kill all of us"

"He… what does he has against us? Doflamingo I can understand, he was a Tenryuubito after all… but Rocinante wasn´t traditional… huh… oh, well, he and his sidekick Kizaru has been chasing us since a long time ago"

"He is a police officer and convinced that we are threats"

"Which we are…"

"And unfortunately he couldn´t prove that, so they chase us and will kill us in some wicked way to use us as examples for other criminals" Sabo checked his watch. "I´m late for my meeting with Koala, see you later. And do me a favor and behave at your best. I´ve enough worrying for reckless younger brother to do the same for an older one"

"Since when I can behave?"

"Just do it! Goodbye, Ace" and he left. Ace shook his head and finished his drink before leaving. Unfortunately in the way, while he was being followed by Nyssa, he found a very annoying plague in his way. "Teach, good to see you. I heard what happened, but I´m sure it´s a mistake and…"

"Cut the crap, cousin" interrupted him the other D. Ace frowned, so finally the man developed some brain. "I have always sensed something about you that worried me… now I remember. The night I was expelled from the clan you were there, Ace. We are family and you and your brother were the ones that helped the Newgates to save themselves"

"Oh, it seems that all those pies didn´t completely suffocate your brain… cousin" smiled Portgas, taking his battle stance. "But they did nothing for your appearance either. Do you even remember how to fight, exiled one?"

"Don´t underestimate me just because the clan didn´t find me worthy!" they fought, blowing away a few cars and making things explode. The flames of Ace´s power were like the sun and the darkness from Teach´s were like a black pit. They left a disaster in their way, lots of destruction and things on fire. It ended with Ace trapped in a bubble of darkness.

"Dammit" swore Sabo, that was still near and heard the confusion. He ran towards the place his brother was fighting and found that spectacle. It was obvious that Teach´s power made him able to absorb everything, so he used it at his advantage, which made him almost as powerful as any D. The blond got ready to fight. He needed to get his brother out of that bubble now. "Why are you always in trouble, Ace? You are as bad as Luffy!"

"Apparently my other cousin is here" Sabo took out his bow staff and entered into battle stance. He thought quickly and stared fight too, leaving broken things around him that were quickly absorbed by Teach´s body. His Dragon Claws and fighting style couldn´t do anything against the man and he ended up being trapped in a bubble too.

"Boss…" said Laffite, getting out of his hiding place.

"That´s a good catch, wiiiiiiiiiihahaha" mocked Burgess touching the spheres. "Two beautiful Ds for Akainu private chopping block…"

"Don´t underestimate them, I doubt the clan will let them die" said Teach. "Well, it´s a good opportunity to reunite with my family… and thank them for all they have done for me"

"Then let´s go, boss" and they left. Oliver got out of his hiding place and quickly took out his cell, dialing Marco´s number.

"Hey, Marco? We need to talk"

-A few hours later-

"Bakainu?" Luffy was sitting down in the Newgate´s salon. Besides him was Trafalgar, who was playing with his baby, but had a strange worried look. They have already called Dragon and Garp and were coming their way. "And Teach? I think I knew someone called like that… yes, I did, but I can´t remember who"

"Marshall D. Teach" started explaining Law. "He was a cousin of us that was thrown out of the clan for being a weakling and a traitor"

"Wait, you were his family?" asked Izo, who remembered the day Teach entered their lives. "When we found him he told us that his family was bad to him and that they abandoned him on the streets"

"And we did, but with a good reason" the doctor put his baby down. He cursed internally at the man, now he was suppose to be packing for his new life. "In the D clan is important to be strong, if you are not strong enough or a crybaby, then you are not worthy of the name, but we don´t expel you unless something big happen. And in Teach´s case it did"

"Torao, what happened?" asked Luffy curious.

"He started stealing our ancient heritage and selling it… and not just that, he sold information about some members of the clan that could be put in danger if their whereabouts were found out" he sighed. "He did that being just a child. It ended up with many deaths. He didn´t stop, as he believed that money will give him the power he didn´t get through training, but he was found out and immediately put into trial"

"And you threw him out" completed Oliver.

"That we did, but apparently he didn´t give up and continue with his illegal activities, now with his eyes on the money of the family that gently took him in" Trafalgar moved little María in his lap. "Btu I´m more interested in how he got his powers, metahumans like me and Eustass-ya were there the night the Particle Accelerator exploded, but I didn´t saw him there."

"He was with us inside of the Lab yoi" said Marco. "Why didn´t you ever warn the authorities or something like that about Teach if he was so dangerous? Now Ace is in danger!"

"The clan is very independent, we never answer to any government" shook his shoulders Law. "This apparently worked against us in this case" he stood up, putting his redheaded baby on the sofa. "We need to act quickly, Teach is probably going to take them to Akainu"

"Akainu?" asked Oliver, that was there too, listening to the history with interest. "I haven´t heard about a criminal called like that"

"He is some sort of politician that has a vendetta against the D. clan in particular and the criminals in general" answered the silver eyed male. "His true name is Sakazuki" Luffy grabbed his chest, when he was younger the man was about to kill him and his brothers, leaving a scar in the young man´s body. "He executes any person with a criminal history that got into his clutches. And there are some rumors… that it was him who planned Roger´s and Rouge´s deaths"

"Roger? Rouge? As in Portgas biological family?" asked Nyssa.

"Roger was our leader" explained Law. "In the D clan it´s difficult to choose new leader, as we didn´t follow the traditional rules. There are some sort of tests made in Raftel, our homeland. When and if one of the contestants is strong enough and gains the clan´s acceptance, he became our leader. If not we remain leaderless."

"How much time?"

"Undefined, in fact we have been leaderless since Roger´s death. Last time we went to Raftel we found out that they are planning a new championship to declare a leader, but… there are strong contestants that suddenly have disappeared or were captured by the police… things that shouldn´t happen. And just last week…"

"My friend Robin told me that her adoptive father, Yaguar D. Saul, was murdered" informed Luffy. "And now this happens to Ace and Sabo…"

"Let me guess" said the Arrow. "They were contestants too"

"Yes… but don´t worry" Luffy smiled at his brother in law, that was looking anxious. "Ace loves you too much to leave you and a leader for the D clan doesn´t really do much of a work, after all freedom is all for us"

"You know, Mugiwara, that´s the most complex thing you have said in your live" mocked Law.

"Yes, Sabo said something like that. Besides they just entered to help me achieve my dream. I told them I didn´t need them, but they are just too over… ofer…"

"Overprotective"

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy smiled, then looked at the ground. "Are they going to be alright?"

"Yes, they are tough. And Dragon said he is going to bring reinforcements"

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, let´s hope the city survives his visit"

-In the airport-

"Thank you for coming" greeted Dragon. There was the star protégée of Roger, Shanks, that was adopted into the clan. The redhead pulled his bag nearer him. "We have some sort of situation with a expelled one here"

"Let me guess, Teach? I know, he was about to make me Akainu´s next example, but I was faster" answered Shanks while his husband, Mihawk, brought their baggage. Taka no me Mihawk was the best swordsman in the world, he impressed even the Ds with his strength, winning Roger´s okay for the marriage easily. "But with all of us together we can deal with them"

"I hope so… I don´t want to lose any of my children"

"You won´t" they walked out, preparing for a good battle with the Justice Fanatic and his followers.

-In another place-

"Here it is, two for your televised execution tomorrow" said Teach, putting down his two cousins. "And they are really young and strong…"

"If you are expecting a thank you, feel free to wait forever" answered the man, grabbing his unconscious preys and throwing them towards his minions. "Here is your money, now go, you dirty rat"

"With pleasure, Zehahahaha!"

"Commander, why are you making deals with that man? He is a criminal too!" asked a pink haired recruit.

"In the war everything is okay, even negotiating with the enemy… or with the worst rat between them" he answered and turned around. "Take them to the chopping block and told the executioners to prepare everything. We have special guests for tomorrow"

"Roger!"


End file.
